Olympics
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Haruka couldn't believe it. He was at the Olympics and was going to race against Australia's team, and Rin seems eager to race him despite having an injury. RinHaru, Rated T.


Haruka couldn't believe it. He was here, at the Olympics. And he couldn't believe how large the pool was, untouched by anyone until the big games tomorrow. Haruka barely made it here because the reporters and media had followed him and the team like dogs hunting prey. He had to use the fire escape and run all the way here, which exhausted him to the core yet Haruka was excited to have made it on his own without the reporters catching up.

But now that he was here, he realized there was no point coming here other than watching the beautiful chlorine embodied pool neatly still without motion. Knowing he was racing tomorrow against Australia, that meant Rin would be there raring to race against Haruka's team. Honestly, a part of him was nervous to see him again. It had been so long since he left for Australia a few months ago, it would seem rather shocking to just see him in the flesh, like he had always been there.

Closing his eyes, he felt disappointed he hadn't seen Rin after coming here. All he got before coming was a postcard by him which read, 'See you in Rio. **You better wear something sexy when we're competing**. Uh, don't question why it's black around those last lines, just be there for me? AND DON'T FORGET THE PROMISE! Love you, Rin.' The postcard had black lines scratched on the second line, as if Rin wrote something wrong and changed it quickly. He couldn't make heads or tails on what it had said before Rin felt the need to scratch it off.

However, with that memory aside, Haruka took a breath and smiled in melancholy. It would be best if he went back to the team for training, before they get scared. Turning his back from the pool, he walked down the hallway and felt determined that he will see Rin tomorrow. Maybe, he just might give him a great show during the Olympics.

XxXxXxX

After a day of vigorous training, preparation and long resting overnight, Haruka and the rest of Japan's teammates rode their way to the games, excitement and determination flowing in the air. Haruka, secretly, was enthusiastic about the great competition. Besides that, the pool was one of the reasons for his ambition. Makoto, Nagisa and Rei were up front of the bus, chatting amongst themselves with the tone of enthusiasm. Haruka was grateful they could all compete in Rio together; it helped his nerves coming into ease.

He hadn't slept well last night because of all the thrilling excitement running around their teams mouths. The thought of everyone at home watching him compete against other nation's champions made Haruka's stomach ache painfully. Not even mackerel he ate this morning gave him any composure for the race ahead. All he could do was thank he had friends he could depend on, which gave him some strength, and do the best he could for all his friends.

It took an hour to get here, a couple of minutes of exercising at their training grounds and the next twenty minutes for the Olympics swimming competition to broadcast and fill its stage with fans of the rivaling nations. Today, Japan and Australia were competing in the freestyle set-Haruka would likely be witnessing the un-invaded pool, Australia's team and Rin.

As Haruka looked for his locker, he contemplated whether or not Rin or his team would show up later on. The locker rooms were empty when they arrived and Haruka saw no signs of existence in here. When he finally found his locker at the end of the room, he unlocked the combination lock, opened it and prepared to change while his friends went out to meet the media.

Before he was totally alone, Makoto quickly asked at the door, "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure!" he answered, unhesitatingly. He would rather stay alone than face those reporters again.

With that noted, Makoto left Haruka alone in the empty locker rooms. Now he had to be done changing and wait fifteen minutes until the competition was announced. At first, he thought he would be frightened about being the only one here, the light oddly flickering in odd moments and creating a rather unpleasant feeling of paranoia upon him. As much as the room was neat, it made Haruka rather unsettled...

But with the thoughts of Rin and the chance of competing in the games and the aftermath of having Rin to himself, it gave Haruka a new sense of assurance. No longer feeling agitated, he was confident about this race at last. Even if he wasn't entirely into the idea of winning, at least he could swim...

 _Actually_ , he thought doubtfully as he put on his swimming shorts, _I should at least get a bronze medal for Japan instead of nothing_. Now remembering how the championships were going to be streaming across the world, he should be performing with virtue. _What would Rin do if he was on camera? Maybe I'll ask him once he comes..._

Finally finished getting his swim shorts on, Haruka decided to wait patiently and made his way on the bench. Haruka was about to use his phone when he recalled irrationally leaving his phone at their place after a hectic morning with Nagisa's loud music, Rei's preaching their soon-to-be-victory with his calculations and Makoto trying to calm the situation by offering everyone breakfast even though they were late.

Deep in thought, Haruka almost felt time itself passing by like a soft, gentle flowing stream, lost in tender thought about his friends and Rin. He hoped Rin would show up soon, so they could see each other again and keep that promise they had agreed, even if it was crazy. _Yeah_ , he reminisced with a considerate smile, _that weird promise we both made. If I win, I do it, and if he wins he'll-_

"You can't be serious!"

"Shh, keep your voice down!"

Haruka's head jerked up, immediately recognizing those voices. His heart skipped a beat in happiness and shock. Haruka stared at the locker room's doorway where he heard the voices speaking quietly than before. Feeling his legs controlling him, got up and he walked over to the sound of those voices. It was unlike him, snooping around like this, but he knew the sound of their sudden timid tone were Gou and Rin's.

Just as he was reaching for the door, another burst of Gou's energetic frenzy spoke out.

"Rin, this is bad. Your leg, you could really injure yourself in the race. Why didn't you quit knowing it could risk your leg?"

Heart beat suddenly stopped, his throat tightened like someone was choking him. Haruka stared wide-eyed before the door in front as his stomach lurched uncomfortably within and feeling the urge to fall because of his weakened legs. Rin's leg, he had injured himself? Why didn't Rin mention this before?

"I made a promise to someone-"

"Is it Haru?" the voice questioned. Hearing his name made him blink in a daze.

A moment of silence, and then she snapped, "He would understand why you can't compete!"

"I'm not going back on my word! Besides, he's not gonna know anything about it. We made a promise together, and I intend to keep my part."

There was a moment of angered silence. Haruka couldn't breathe, as if he was withholding himself out of fear of getting caught.

"At least...is your leg not totally in pain?"

"No,"

"Can you stand and crouch for a long period of time?"

"I can handle it, sis, now let me go already!"

"But-!"

Haruka automatically sped away from the door and went to the far end of the whole room. He was right to do so because he heard the doors burst open and slammed again in a furious manner. The sound of Rin growling in annoyance and his footsteps drawing nearer to the room's end made Haruka's back hair stand up like a shivering cold breeze. What they were arguing about, was something wrong with Rin's leg? Haruka felt sick to his stomach and knew he had to do something...

Haruka looked over the corner of the locker keeping him safe from sight and noticed Rin, his face concentrated yet disappointed, undoing his right leg brace while grunting in pain. His heart was sore just watching him doing this himself, and right away felt courage to confront Rin now.

"Rin?" Haruka called out, moving away from the locker and exposing himself.

Rin's head perked up and his serious faced turned to a surprised one. Before words were exchanged, Haruka raced toward him, Rin got up and pushed out his hug and the duo embraced into a long-awaited hug. Haruka noticed Rin's hair had gotten longer, tiny red locks passing his shoulders, and that he had grown taller because Haruka couldn't rest his chin on Rin's shoulder anymore, only smudged to his chest.

"Oh my god," Rin breathed out softly, "I can't believe...you've gotten so short!" His small giggle turned into short snorts.

 _And that nice feeling's gone._

"And I can't believe you haven't cut your hair yet. It's growing out of control, Rin." Haruka retorted back teasingly, avoiding the real problem now.

Then, Rin and Haruka pulled away but their arms were around their bodies gently, appreciating the feeling of another.

"It's really been a while, huh?"

Haruka nodded, his eyes staring into Rin's deeply. But as much as he couldn't bring himself, Haruka took his stare down to Rin's leg and saw the leg brace on. It didn't take Rin long to find out what Haruka was staring, his frown grew a tad once Haruka's eyes went back to his.

"I...can explain-"

"I heard it all," he said before Rin could, "outside, I mean. And Gou is right, you shouldn't be racing like this!"

"It's nothing, honestly! My leg is a tad sprained, I get those kind of leg cramps!"

"This seems more like a serious cramp than you are letting on,"

"Are we really gonna do this after our 'we-just-got-back-together' moment?"

"Yes, we are, damn it!"

Rin sighed heavily. Then, out of nowhere, Rin pushed forward unexpectedly and Haruka backed up, flabbergasted at Rin's unforeseen action. Rin's arms swiftly wrapped around Haruka's body, keeping him in place so running wouldn't be an option, and instantly pushed his lips into a large, sloppy kiss. Haruka was against it at first, trying to push himself away from him so they could talk about this, but the more his body tingled in this sensational kiss.

Emotionally, he felt frustrated remembering the lonely months he spent with training and his friends. It wasn't bad, it was just that the feeling between him and Rin was extremely different compared to his friendships. Rin was so special to him, and he never ignored the chance to let him know that. The two hadn't touched like this since he left those many months ago. Rin's right hand delicately stroked up and down Haruka's back, sending sensational sparks spiking within his back.

The kiss in itself was like an electrical spark spiking all his senses to a longing desire. Haruka couldn't help it, he accepted the kiss and pursued the kiss by letting his tongue push through and swiped Rin's bottom lip suggestively. Rin figured out the suggestion and opened his mouth, allowing Haruka's tongue as he eagerly began French-kissing him for the next five minutes.

Soon enough, they pulled away for air, panting in the process. They stared deeply into each other's eyes in silence with the exception of their pants. It was only then Haruka realized they had the race and Rin's leg was still injured.

"Rin!" Haruka gasped. "I...your leg! Sit down, are you okay?"

Rin, uneager to being lectured, slowly sat down on the bench with Haruka following suit and sat beside him.

"I'm fine," he answered, his tone tired. "Everyone's been asking me that for so long, it's kinda annoying. Seriously, though, I'm fine. I can race-"

"Rin...if it's about the promise we swore, you and I know the answer already!" Rin looked at Haruka with a surprised expression.

Haruka saw Rin glancing down, thinking to himself. But then, he said...

"I know that, but I wanna be the one to beat you! You and I can argue about this memory later, so I'll see you later." Before Haruka could counter-attack that statement, Rin rushed forward, pecked a kiss to his lips, got up and started walking away.

 _Seriously,_ Haruka thought as he watched Rin go to the door and leave quietly, _how can you act like this?_

* * *

Rin and Haruka couldn't believe everything that had happened. Haruka recalled them going to the pool, getting ready for the biggest race of the year, and the two were racing in the cool waters and the next thing he knew Rin had won. Haruka was dazed after what had just happened, everything happened way too soon and as he stood there with his teammates surrounding him, telling him he had done really well, Haruka couldn't believe he had lost...and was glad about it.

The sounds of cheers for Australia's team resonated throughout the stadium, confetti fluttered in the air like cherry blossoms back home and in the distance Haruka saw Rin and his group jumping up and down with joy, their voices shouting in enthusiastic cheers. Rin already had his golden medal around his neck, it looked great on him. But Haruka thought his winning grin was much better looking.

"Haru?" Makoto said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am," he answered honestly, "it's just that Rin's gonna do something crazy."

"Crazy?" Nagisa questioned curiously.

"What kind of crazy is he implying?" Rei asked Makoto who shook his head in confusion.

"Here he comes..." Haruka murmured discreetly.

The group looked up from Haruka and watched Rin who walked pompously over.

Nobody knew what was coming...

"Hey," Rin greeted warmly.

"Hey...how's your leg?"

"It's fine, a little sore but I managed pretty well out there!"

"Your leg was hurting?" Rei gasped in utter shock. "You shouldn't be performing strenuous exercises when injured-"

"Yeah, yeah, mom, I got it," Rin said sarcastically, stepping forward to be by Haruka's side. "Anyway, I uh...can't bend my knee down for this, so you don't mind if I stand, do you?"

"For what?" Nagisa asked.

"What's going on?"

"Please listen to me, Rin, your leg could possibly be affected by that long swim so I suggest some of my doctors-"

"If you're gonna propose to me," Haruka shouted over the loud voices, "just do it already!"

The whole grouped gasped, apart from Rin staring in astonishment.

Rei abruptly jumped back, "What?" he shouted loudly, dumbfounded.

Nagisa's hand came and slapped Rin's wet back, making him jolt from the impact. "Holy crap, congrats dude!" Nagisa congratulated first.

"That's great!" Makoto said happily, taking Haruka and Rin with his arms and pulled them closely. "Congratulations!"

"He didn't say anything yet..." Haruka jeered to them.

Soon, everyone looked down at Rin who glanced around to the group until his eyes met Haruka's. Makoto released them from his grasp and now Rin was the star to their sights.

"Uh...Haruka Nanase, will you...marry me?" Rin's voice was shy, demurred from the question. His face was flushed, possibly from the long swim or the question itself. But all in all, Rin expressed a look of uncertainty as Haruka pretended to think carefully.

"Of course, you dumbass!"

"That's my line!"

Haruka shut him up quickly by taking Rin's face with his hands and pulled him into a kiss. Rin clearly didn't mind the interaction, pulling Haruka closer by the waist and tilting his head slightly to the left. When they thought the cheering was loud enough, the crowd went ballistic over the pair kissing. They knew this was causing a great upheaval for their fans and honestly they didn't care what anyone else thought.

This was the best proposal ever.


End file.
